The Resurrection
by Ultra Sword
Summary: Beings more powerful then the people of Lunatea can begin to fathom is threatening the fate of the planet. Klonoa will have to gather his friends and travel the planet to stop them, while trying to learn more about his past in the process. He'll need all the help he can get to stop these villains, and maybe even himself? AU
1. Prologue: Dawn of a new day

**Dislaimer: All Klonoa characters belong to Capcom, all OC characters belong to me**

* * *

 **Prologue: Dawn of a New Day**

The morning sun dawned over the horizon, and onto the house of a napping feline. After a previous day of sightseeing with his friends, Klonoa had barely been able to keep himself awake as he dove into bed. Unfortunately, the morning had caught up with him a bit too early. It seemed like no time at all had passed between the time he went to sleep and the time he woke up.

 _Man, didn't I just go to bed?_ Klonoa forced himself to awaken as the sun's rays drummed against his eyes. He had always been known to sleep into the afternoon unless he was awoken by one of his friends. He groaned and sighed. _What time is it, even?_ His eyelids felt like the Earth was pulling them down.

Klonoa turned to stretch, but he found that something was gripping his left arm. He turned to face the restraint and was surprised to see Lolo, sleeping there in her pink pajamas. She must've fallen asleep right next to him last night.

"U-um... L-Lolo?" Klonoa was more confused than anything. What was Lolo doing here in the first place? He could see her open her eyes just a bit upon hearing the call.

"Mph?" Lolo faintly responded. After a quick stretch she had finally began to regain her vision and saw Klonoa sitting right next to her with her arms wrapped around his own. Quickly, Lolo began to burn embarrassingly red as she pushed Klonoa away from here and leaped out of his bed.

"I'm sorry! I came into your room check up on you, with all the nightmares you've been having! I guess since I saw you sleeping I just figured I would just lay here to make sure and-" Lolo began to gasp for air with how fast she was talking.

"Maybe you should sit down." He helped her onto the bed. Klonoa figured she would have an asthma attack with how fast she was gasping.

"Lolo, it's okay, really. I know you didn't mean any harm, by it so it's fine!" He smiled at her and patted her back, the poor girl still wheezing. "Besides, I know you only came because I was having nightmares a lot. But I actually haven't had one since last week, now that I think about it."

Lolo had finally regained her breath, and was finally calmed.

"Wow, no nightmares for a whole week? I guess whatever was bothering you must have finally gotten out of your mind then?" She asked. Klonoa nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it, Klonoa? If really had been bad enough to give you nightmares for a week, then I think you should tell me about it." Lolo stared at him with concern. The nightmares had been worrying her even more than they had Klonoa.

Klonoa simply smiled at her. "Don't worry Lolo. I'm fine, it's no big deal, really." he shrugged his shoulders. Lolo had expected as much from Klonoa, to completely brush off his own feelings to make her feel better. She sighed knowing it was no use trying to argue with him about it. As much as he had tried to hide it though, he knew that all of his nightmares were still things that wouldn't just leave his mind that quickly.

It was always the same event. One of his friends was killed by some mysterious figure, and then he woke up.

 _They were just nightmares right? There isn't any real reason for them. I should just forget about it..._

"Well if you say you're fine, then I won't argue." She finally gave in. It was also at that moment that she had remembered something. A promise Klonoa made to her yesterday. "That's right, you're supposed to be taking me to the lake today." Klonoa blinked, unaware of what she meant.

"I am?" He asked.

"You don't remember? You promised me yesterday that we would go to the lake today." Lolo tried to explain it but Klonoa looked just as confused as he had moments before.

"Well now that you mention it..." He thought about it for a second. "I do remember saying something about that." His memory was hazy from being drained the previous night. "I'm not one-hundred percent sure on it, but if you say I did, then a promise is a promise."

"Alright, so I guess I'll get ready and then meet you at the door. Sound like a plan?" He asked.

"Yup, sounds good. Then I'll finally see the lake for the first time!" Lolo said excitedly. She had never really been outside of Lunatea much, except when they had gone to save the world from The King Of Sorrow. But that was over a year ago.

"It'll be so exciting to finally see all of the beauty of Lunatea. I'll get dressed right now se we can leave ASAP!" Lolo rushed out of Klonoa's room and down the hall into her own.

"H-hey Lolo wait a minute! You don't need to rush, we can go anytime." Klonoa grinned. He knew Lolo was always incredibly enthusiastic about going to see new places and things, he had pretty much expected this.

 _Although the idea of being near water doesn't really make me happy. Though I guess if she's ok with it, then it's fine. I just better hope I don't fall in the water_ , he joked to himself. Even knowing the danger of being there didn't really bother him, knowing that Lolo would enjoy it was all that he really cared about. He saw Lolo practically trample over herself as she rushed to the front door.

"Klonoa! Hurry up so we can go and see the lake already!" She yelled impatiently. Klonoa couldn't help but giggle to himself. She hated waiting for people to take her places. So without much time at all, he grabbed his wind ring off of his dresser and stuffed it into his pocket, grabbed his hat, tightened his gloves, and hurried to the door where Lolo was waiting.

"There you are. Come on, let's go already!"

Klonoa smiled at her.

"What?" Lolo asked confused. She looked down to see that Klonoa had let out his hand for her to take.

"Well it's not like you know where the lake is. Take my hand and I'll guide you there."

"O-oh, right." Lolo's cheeks went pink. She slowly reached out to his hand and firmly grasped it. She could feel his warm fur on her bare skin, it was a very nice sensation.

"Alright, let's head to the lake." Klonoa and Lolo both **grinned** at each other as they began to walk towards their destination, completely unaware of the dangers that they would end up facing along the way.

* * *

Ok, yes I'm not dead guys. I've just been thinking about my old story and how much i despise it now. Everything was so unoriginal and I didn't even know which direction i wanted to go with it. So i decided to scrap it and come up with a new story that's more innovative and fresh. So here it is back in full force. The story won't really get into plot until much later on down the road. but with that said i hope you stick around for _**Chapter 1: The Beauty of Nature**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Beauty Of Nature

**Disclaimer: All Klonoa characters belong to Namco, All OC characters belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The beauty of nature**_

"Hey Klonoa, how much longer until we get to the lake?"

Klonoa could hear the impatience in her voice."It shouldn't be too much longer now. We're halfway there at the very least." Lolo sighed at his comment. She had no idea the lake was so far away. They had been walking on a trail through the woods to get there for at least an hour.

He had always known to have a bit of an impatient side when it came to taking long amounts of time to wait or get to something.

Klonoa had stopped in his tracks when he felt Lolo's hand let go of his. He looked back to see her kneeling and wincing in pain After walking for an entire hour it's no wonder that Lolo's legs were in some pain.

"Lolo, are you ok?" Klonoa asked concerned.

"O-oh I'm fine. I just hurt my leg a little. But I'm OK, really." Lolo tried to stand herself up to prove it but her leg was too sore from all the walking to do it.

"You know if it's too much for your leg then we can always come back tomorrow." Klonoa didn't want Lolo to overextend herself just to get to a lake that they could visit anytime. Besides that he just didn't really like seeing her in any real sort of pain, crying especially. Klonoa sighed

"Lolo, I know you really want to go to the lake but I'm not too sure that right now it's really the best idea." He saw Lolo's face and it looked like she was ready to cry.

"F-fine." Lolo reluctantly gave in. Klonoa was torn. He knew Lolo really wanted to go to the lake today, But if she were to continue walking she'd be in serious pain. He could see how determined and excited Lolo was to get to the lake today, something about how she smiled and was made him want to find other solutions.

"On second thought. I may have an idea." Klonoa turned around with his back facing her pointing to it. "You want me to ride on your shoulders? But..." Lolo wasn't too keen on the idea.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, We've come this far so, why stop now? Besides if it gets too bad I can just carry you if that's what It takes to get you there. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it." He said confidently.

Lolo couldn't help but blush from how selfless he was being. She was surprised to see him change his mind so quickly to make her happy.

"Well, if you say it's OK then I won't argue with you." Lolo agreed.

Klonoa had grabbed her hand to help her up slowly as to not hurt her leg. Without much haste she managed to stand just enough that she could reach his shoulders. Then she picked her skirt up as she lifted one leg at a time over Klonoa's shoulders.

"You all set?" Klonoa asked. Lolo smiled. "Yeah... I think so." Klonoa nodded and began to stand up until he was fully on his feet. She had took a while to get stable but she got used to it pretty fast. Once Lolo looked up at the view she could finally see it

"Wow! The view is amazing! You can see the whole lake from up here. " Klonoa couldn't help but smile at her comment as she stared in awe. "We're close too. Come on Klonoa, let's get moving." She pointed forwards and patted his head a couple of times. "March!" Lolo jokingly commanded.

Klonoa laughed. "Ok then, Let's go!" With that he began his march towards the lake. Lolo had actually enjoyed the ride much more then she thought.

After a bit more walking they had finally made out of the thickness of the woods and into the lake. "Well, here we are" Klonoa pointed outwards towards the lake. Lolo looked in complete awe

"The view is even better up-close. This is amazing!" The view was a spectacle to behold. Mountains plains surrounding the lake with a waterfall running down, and there was an entire circle of lush, green trees bed of flowers covering the remaining area.

While Lolo was in awe of the view, Klonoa had spotted a bridge that led them all the way to the other side of the lake into more woods. He was too intrigued to just pass up going.

"Hey Lolo, look at this." He pointed her towards the bridge. "There's a bridge that leads all the way to the other side of the lake. Wanna go check it out?" Lolo had pondered it for a moment. She wasn't actually sure just where the bridge led. For all she knew it could lead them right to a dead end or worse.

"I don't know Klonoa. We don't even know where it takes you. I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Klonoa smiled at her response. "That's what makes it fun. We don't know where it leads so finding out will probably be even more interesting then the lake itself." Lolo still wasn't sure about it.

"What if something attacks us?" Danger was mostly what concerned her. She wasn't sure how safe walking in an unfamiliar location by themselves with no real sense of direction but a bridge to guide them was.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I've got my wind ring and you're an elemental priestess. I think we'll be fine." Klonoa reassured. "Only an elemental priestess in-training remember? I still don't know how to use my spells properly when it really matters." She said a bit dissapointed.

Lolo had a point in the fact that her training had only just started a couple months ago. She had barely even knew the basics of controlling her mana yet. There was no way she'd be able to help Klonoa in a fight let alone by herself.

"Lolo trust me. We'll be fine, I doubt we'll run into something dangerous enough that we'll need to fight it anyway. The forest is a peaceful place full of nature, what's going to show up in there other then a couple of native animals?" Lolo had to admit he was probably right.

"I guess you're right. I have to admit that I am a little curious about what's over there too." Klonoa smiled. "Alright then it's settled. Next stop, the bridge." With that Klonoa had began to make his way from the shore on the opposite end to the bridge taking them to the other side.

While walking Klonoa had remembered Lolo mentioning only being a preistess in-training. "Hey Lolo. You said something about being an elemental priestess in-training right?" He hadn't really remembered much about her priestess training other then the fact that she was learning to use elemental abilities to help her in trouble.

"That's right. Why do you ask?" Lolo wasn't sure where he was going with this. "Well. I was just wondering training you do as an elemental priestess. I've never went with you to watch you train so I was just curious." Lolo was honestly a bit surprised at his curiosity. He had never really seemed to show much interest in her priestess training before.

"Well its not easy, That I can tell you from experience. Learning to master the 4 elements takes complete control over them. In order to unlock the powers that you can obtain from the elements you must first learn to form a bond with them." Klonoa looked confused.

"Form a bond?" Klonoa asked confused. Lolo nodded.

"Right. To become in total harmony with elements then you need to surrender yourself to the elements. For instance: In order to for me to be able to use the water element I would need to dive to the bottom of the ocean and trust in the water to keep me from drowning."

"Wow. All that just to bond with an element?" He asked astoundingly. Lolo nodded. Klonoa had actually started to smile after hearing how hard becoming an elemental priestess actually was. The fact that Lolo's willingly trying to overcome the difficult challenge made him incredibly happy.

"Well, I'm sure if you keep working at it then in no time you can be a full blown elemental priestess." Klonoa cheerfully encouraged. Lolo smiled. "Right. I just need to keep working at it." Lolo knew the hardships of trying to become a master of the elements, the High Priestess had warned her of the dangers as soon as she heard Lolo's request.

Lolo wasn't going to back down from a challenge anymore. Klonoa had taught her the first time that they met that even when it looks grim you can't give up. She had kept this advice with her ever since and used it as an inspiration.

They were walking past some nearby trees Klonoa suddendly felt something land on his nose. Lolo looked down to see that it was a ladybug. "Looks like its mistaken you for some kind of tree" Lolo couldn't help but smile at how pretty it's red body covered in white spots were.

"Achoo!" Klonoa's nose must have gotten irritated with it laying there. The bug flew straight up out of shock and almost ran into Lolo's face. She giggled. "It almost flew up my nose." A few fishermen on the other side of the lake must've heard Lolo and looked over to see the two. They couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked together.

"Oh, looks like we weren't the only ones at the lake today." Lolo commented. She waved to the fishermen as they waved back to her. She noticed that Klonoa wasn't responding to them, It looked like he was almost trying to pretend they weren't there.

"Klonoa, what's the matter? You don't want to say hi?" Klonoa had turned away from them. "Not in the mood to talk to them right now." Klonoa was never a fan of showing his affection towards Lolo around other people. It just made him too embarrassed to say anything to them. Lolo had looked down at him for a bit before responding.

"Do you want me to get off you now?" She asked concerned. Klonoa lowered his head a bit. "You're fine right where you are." Out of nowhere he started sprinting through the rest of the trail. Lolo had to grab her hat before it fell off her head it was so sudden. She started laughing as he continued to run down the trail with her.

One thing was for certain though. Whenever Lolo felt like she part a the problem, Klonoa never hesitates to try to fix the situation. Even if he has to sacrifice his own comfort he knows it's worth it to see her smile.

* * *

OMG LOLO IS AN ELEMENTAL PRIESTESS! Yea i was sort of racking my brain for ways to make her not just a damsel in distress and I sort of just went with it because it fits her being a elemental preistess for combat reasons and such. Oh and yea Klonoa and Lolo aren't dating fyi. It's complicated so i won't go into too much detail, but just keep in mind they aren't a couple yet. I originally planned for their lake adventures to end this chapter but I ended up adding more then I was intending to this part so I just ran with it. Oh well... hopefully my awful ideas aren't enough to keep you away from _**Chapter 2: End Of The Road**_


	3. Chapter 2: End Of The Road

_**Chapter 2: The End Of The Road**_

The pair was near the end of the trail now. They would soon fine themselves at the end where another path directly into the woods would soon be to follow. Unbeknownst to them however, something in the forest was waiting for the two to enter. Something hidden among the trees, waiting for them.

" _Master I'm getting bored just waiting around for these two. I say to just find them myself." The mysterious figure had called out in his head._

" _Patience Namvel, We must wait until we have them trapped deep into the woods. Then you strike." Called out another sinister voice." The figure had thought about it for a while. "Hmph, Very well. But I won't be holding back once I finally get the chance to fight him." The creature simply laughed at the voice's warnings._

" _However, do not underestimate him by his looks. That boy is very skilled with that weapon of his. Managing to use blasts of wind to blow you off your feet and draw swords from it." The creature simply laughed at the voice's warning._

" _That may be so, But i'm also a trained assassin. There's nothing he could possibly fight me with that i'm unprepared to handle my lord."_

" _You heard my warnings. Do as you wish with them. Just remember that we need him in one piece. Do what you wish with the girl. My only concern is with the Kaiju." With that the voice dissapeared without a trace. The creature nodded at his request. All he had to do was wait for them and strike._

" _Let's see if these two are smart enough to realize the danger they're putting themselves in or if they really DO wish to die today." The creature then dashed back into the woods._

– – –

"Well, looks like we made it to the end." Klonoa had finally been able to take a quick rest as they saw that they had finally reached the end of the trail.

"I wouldn't say the end yet Klonoa. Look! There's another path inside the woods that leads you into it." Klonoa couldn't help but laugh at that. "Man, does this thing even have an end?" Lolo smiled.

"Well, only one way to find out right? Come on, let's keep going." Klonoa nodded. "Right. I'm sure the end's somewhere around here. Let's move!" With that he began to walk the two into the woods to continue their adventure.

After a while of walking they had pretty much made into the thick of the forest. There were beautiful, tall trees all over the place with orange and red leave patterns. Everything looked so naturally made as opposed to the town that the two live in which has a lot more to do with machines then nature.

Lolo gasped and turned besides herself for a moment before realizing nothing was there. Klonoa looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong?" Lolo had completely ignored him. She was too busy looking back behind herself to see if someone or something had been there. "Lolo? What's going on?" Klonoa called out to her once more. This time she heard.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, I could've sworn I had heard something back there." Klonoa was getting a little worried now. "Really? Hm... Maybe we should just head back for now." Lolo blinked for a second.

"We can't just leave now. What would all this walking have been for then? Coming this close just to turn back now? I'm sure I was just imagining things." Klonoa had to think for quite a bit on this one. He didn't want to upset Lolo by leaving the woods so soon. But he also didn't want her to be in any danger because he didn't heed his own warnings. He looked back in the same place Lolo heard the footsteps.

"Huh?" Klonoa had looked back at the footprints he made in the dirt. After further inspection he noticed something odd.

"Lolo, look at this." He pointed her towards his footprints. "See those prints in the dirt?" Lolo nodded. But unsure of where he was going with this. "Well as you can see most of them are pretty obviously my own. But if you look closer you can see that someone else's much larger footprints are here too."

"And look at the bushes." Klonoa said spotting their odd condition. Lolo gasped. "They look like someone's been running around in them." After putting two and two together Lolo had finally realized what was going on. But before anyone could even speak again they were finally met with the lurker in the shadows.

Out in the distance Klonoa's large ears could pick up what sounded like something being charged. He turned around in the direction it came from only to see it firing directly at the two.

"Hold on!" Klonoa jumped as high and far as he could out of the green energy blast's radius. But the force was so strong that couldn't keep her grip on his neck. Lolo found tumbled along the ground for quite some time until she slowed to a halt. She had bruises all over and blood was dripping from her leg. Even parts of her skirt and leggings were torn off.

Klonoa had managed to stabilize himself from the impact and landed safely on his feet. He quickly looked around to see an injured Lolo laying on the ground.

"Lolo!" Without even thinking he ran as fast as he could to her. "Lolo! Are you okay!?" He received no reply. "Lolo? Come on! Don't do this to me!" he felt his eyes getting watery as she still gave no answer to his calls. He knelt closer to her to look at her wounds. Lolo had barely opened her eyes as he heard his voice calling to her.

Suddenly he felt a hand reach out to him. Klonoa gasped and looked up to see a barely conscious Lolo looking at him. He grabbed it almost out of instinct and held it into his hands.

"Lolo?" He called almost surprised she was even still conscious. She smiled. "I'm sorry. If I had just left like I said then..." That was all he could say before the tears started flowing from his eyes uncontrollably.

Lolo with all her strength managed to put her other hand on his right cheek. Klonoa looked up at her and kept it there with his own right hand.

"Klonoa... I... want to ask a favor." Klonoa nodded. "I want... you to promise that no matter what you'll get us both through this ok?" Klonoa could feel himself losing control of his emotions. Tears were pouring down his face now. "B-but... "

"Klonoa, I don't have much time left. I'm losing... conciousness." Lolo smiled. "Please Klonoa, If I had to put faith in anyone I'm glad it's you. Just promise me, ok?"

Klonoa looked at her with a serious face. "Ok. I promise. I promise I'll get us through this." Lolo smiled.

"Good. I'll be with you... in spirit." she had finally used up all of her strength and her body gave out. Klonoa stared at her motionless body as he knelt there crying. He couldn't help but blame himself. Without even time to grief however, something had finally caught up to him.

" _It looks like I've finally got you right where I want you"_

Klonoa turned at the sound of the voice. He could finally see the culprit behind it all. He was a tall creature with Tiger fur, teeth, and claws. He had a gun in his holster ready to draw fire at anytime and he had a sadistic look on his face that resembled much of an angry Guntz fangs bare and all.

"You... You're the one who did this aren't you?" The feline laughed. "Of course, how rude of me to not introduce myself to my next victim."

"My name is Namvel, I am a bounty hunter assigned to capture you." Klonoa instantly stood up in defensive stance ready to fight. "What do you want from me?" Namvel ignored him.

"That isn't important right now. Besides, if I told you now it wouldn't matter because you're going to be dead anyway." Namvel smugly replied. Klonoa stopped to turn around back at Lolo's unconcious body. He gently put his hand on her right cheek.

" _Promise me you'll get us both through this..."_ Klonoa could still remember the promise he made to Lolo hearing her voice again. He felt his eyes get a little watery again.

" _Don't worry Lolo, I'll make sure you get out of this alive even if it costs me my own life. You said you'd be with me in spirit right? Well, I hope you can help guide me to victory."_

He drew his ring, wiped his tears, and readied his defensive stance ready to fight for his and Lolo's lives. "Fine! If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" He angrily replied.

Namvel laughed meniachally. "That can be arranged." He drew his gun prepared to strike.

One thing was for sure however. If Klonoa ever wanted to see Lolo's face again then he'd have to make sure he didn't lose this fight no matter what it took. This is one battle he isn't prepared to lose.

* * *

Talk about tension. What started out as a normal walk through the woods ended with a badly injured and unconscious Lolo with a new villain who wants to kill Klonoa for whatever evil purposes he may want him for. Probably a bit lame for leaving the ending on such a cliffhanger note but eh. I need to keep the suspense building. With that said FEAR NOT! All will be revealed in:

 _ **Chapter 3: Lolo's Promise: Namvel vs Klonoa**_


	4. Chapter 3: A Promise: Klonoa vs Namvel

_**Chapter 3: Klonoa vs Namvel: Lolo's Promise**_

* * *

The two stood still, waiting as if they were looking for a cue to begin their battle. The wind had suddendly picked up and a cool breeze had brushed past the two making their fur move gracefully in the wind.

In almost an instant Namvel had fired another blast of energy from his gun. But Klonoa had been ready for it this time.

"Wind Bullet!" He had used this technique to create a powerful flow of wind in the form of a circle and had shot the blast right back at Namvel. He had dodged it suprisingly easily even not expecting it himself. Namvel couldn't help but laugh at Klonoa's cleverness.

"I will say that I admire your ability to think quick and on your feet in battle. A true warrior is prepared for anything no matter the situation. It's a shame that I have to kill you now, You'd make a great assasin." Klonoa simply shrugged him off.

"Thanks for the suggestion, But I'd be much happier with the people I love then some group of guys who's sole purpose is to kill people." Klonoa had looked back at Lolo again. "Besides, I have people depending on me. So I can't leave them anyway."

Namvel looked confused. "How is protecting that girl so important that you'd give up wealth, fame, and power for her?" Klonoa smiled. "You wouldn't have the paitence to sit through the full explanation, So let's just say she's someone I care about a lot. Even willing to die for if I had to"

Namvel laughed. "I guess love really is blind." With that he drew another shot at Klonoa. This time however the blast was colored red. Klonoa had prepared for it this time, But to his surprise, Instead of shooting dead at him Namvel shot it straight up into the air. He had looked up to see what would happen.

"But let's see where love gets you now." He said as he dashed into the woods.

Klonoa didn't even have time to catch him it was so sudden. The blast had seperated into 100s of tiny energy blasts. All firing down at quick speeds. Klonoa had saw at least 4 coming straight for him. He managed to dodge them all but one coming straight for his shoulder.

Barely even dodging in time it had scraped it a bit and he could feel slight burns from the heat of the blast. He looked up once more to see if one blast in particular heading straight for Lolo. even thinking he dashed towards her unconcious body as fast as he could.

There was no way Lolo would be able to survive one of those in her current state. He jumped right over her as the blast pelted him being nearly feet away from her body. Klonoa felt his body surge in pain with electricity as he began screaming in pain.

He fell to the ground as the electricity continued to surge throughout his body. He winced in pain as he tried to stand back up on his feet. He could only manage to kneel as trying anymore his body would've gave out on him.

"Heh. It looks like I've found your weakness." Klonoa could hear Namvel out in the distance. He lept out of the forest standing condescendingly over Klonoa in his current state.

Klonoa looked at Namvel angrily wincing in pain. "That was a pretty cheap shot you know." Namvel smiled. "In a battle you do whatever it takes to win, no matter how low down you have to go. I had a feeling that if I put that girl in danger you'd rush over to save her."

Klonoa pondered it for a moment. "So I guess you were just using that technique of yours as bait, Huh?" Namvel nodded. "This is why real warriors fight alone. Partners and allies will only end up getting in the way and being extra weight to carry. If you had left that girl at home she would be fine right now."

Klonoa began to stand up as he heard Namvel speaking.

"You may be right about one thing. I never should have walked into this forest with her. But that doesn't mean she's just some extra person to worry about. Lolo would never abandon me in a fight and I wouldn't do it to her either. I wouldn't just abandon her here even if I had to risk my own life to keep her safe." Klonoa said angrily.

Namvel looked in shock as he managed to see Klonoa slowly start to stand up on his own. "What!? How are you even standing? The electricity should be surging through your entire body as we speak!" Klonoa had finally managed to stand on his front legs as if the electricity hadn't been bothering him at all.

"So there's more to you then meets the eye. No matter, You'll still find yourself falling at my feet. Let's see how far protecting your "Lolo" will get you now!" Klonoa bared his fangs angrily.

"Everything you've done here is something I can't accept. I will never forgive you for hurting Lolo!" Klonoa growled at him.

"Well, Then let's see just what you plan to do to someone who's crossed the line!"

It was finally time to end this for good. As if on cue Namvel drew his gun and fired another red blast into the air. Klonoa was ready for it this time however.

" _Here it comes again. I'm not falling for that trick twice."_ With quick haste he drew his wind ring and created a giant vortex of wind to catch the blasts firing downwards. Namvel had taken a huge leap away from the radius of the attack.

Then they came crashing down again. With all of his might Klonoa had managed to catch all of them inside the wind vortex. Namvel looked in suprise as he saw Klonoa holding them in the vortex.

Klonoa then used the wind currents of the vortex to push the blasts back into each other to create one giant ball-like. Without a word he shot it back at Namvel with all of his might.

Namvel had quickly caught the huge energy ball into his hands struggling with all of his might to keep it from hitting his body. While he was distracted with it Klonoa was planning his next move. He drew a green energy made dagger out of the wind ring's center orb and dashed towards Namvel.

He ran right where he was standing and stood to his side. Namvel could only look in disgust as he saw Klonoa had clearly gotten the best of him this time. "I told you I would never forgive you." He stabbed Namvel right in the arm with the blade. He grunted in pain and had began to lose his grip on the ball.

In almost no time he had gotten pushed back by the force un able to hold it back any longer. All of a sudden the ball could no longer contain the massive amounts of energy stored in it and exploded. The force was so strong that even the trees were close to being out rooted from the ground.

Winds blowing so strong that the ponds were getting pushed around. Klonoa had to cling himself and Lolo to a tree with how strong it was to keep from them getting blown away.

Then in an instant there was silence. Everything had went back to it's normal states and everything seemed to be normal. Klonoa was able to sigh with relief knowing that it was over. He sat himself on the ground smiling and exhausted.

Klonoa turned around at the sound of faint mumbles that his rather large ears had picked up. He ran over to Lolo and knelt down to see if he was really hearing her or not.

"Mph..." He could see Lolo's eyes squinting as she struggled to open them. "Lolo?" She opened her eyes at the call to see him standing over her. Klonoa felt his eyes getting watery again as he smiled at her.

"Klonoa?" She faintly called.

Klonoa slowly helped her sit up and quickly noticed his shoulder and saw how it looked like something had stuck into it. Her concern for Klonoa's injuries had made her snap back to normal so fast Klonoa had gotten a bit scared.

"What happened to your shoulder? Why do you look so beat up? Why am I covered in bruises? What's wrong with your-" Klonoa couldn't stop himself anymore. Before she could even finish talking he had hugged her as tight as he could in his arms.

"I'm... I'm just glad your ok." Tears flowing down his face endlessly. Klonoa was extremely relieved to see Lolo awoke and concious again. He was overwhelmed with joy and couldn't help stop his emotions from taking over.

"You kept your promise, didn't you?" She asked him curiously. Klonoa nodded. "It's over Lolo. We can go back home now to see Popka, he must be worried sick about us." Lolo smiled out of relief hugged him back as well.

"So what exactly happened while I was unconcious?" She rubbed his shoulder a bit. "Looks like whoever attacked us wanted to finish what he started?" Klonoa nodded as he looked up at her.

"It's a pretty long story though. I can tell you on the way back. Can you stand up?" Lolo looked down at her legs. Then she looked back at Klonoa and wiped the tears from his face gently with her hand.

"I think so." Lolo began trying to stand up on her own but she just ended up wincing in pain and getting sat back down. "I guess not." she said sadly. Klonoa smiled.

"Well I guess that means we gotta leave the way we came in." He knelt down with his back turned to Lolo to motion her to get on. She smiled as she began to climb on his shoulders. He stood up without a hint of pain in him.

"Alright, let's get going before someone else shows up unwanted." Klonoa nodded as he walked them out of the forest headed towards their home.

* * *

 _Deep in the ruins of the Slavosky Jungle there was a base with two mysterious figures._

" _So it seems that pesky Wind Ring weilder has gotten the best of one of my top henchmen, Namvel. He was foolish to underestimate him."_

 _The two had been watching the fight from a camera implanted in Namvel's fur. They had been viewing the battle the entire time from their base of operations in the jungle ruins._

" _That fool had it coming to him. His overconfidence had ultimately led to his eventual downfall as the boy is no mere apprentice with that ring. He was an idiot to take him lightly." The figure sighed._

" _No matter, we have all the information we need for our next task. This will be more then enough to suffy the needs of our reasearch." The other figure laughed._

" _I hope you keep that ring of yours in sight young hero. For next time, there won't be any survivors when you see what we have in store for you."_

* * *

Phew. My longest chapter yet and for good reason too. Got a little bit of plot revealed and Klonoa reigns victorious over the clever yet overconfident Namvel. Also Popka is alive yes I just needed to find somewhere to squeeze him in because I had kinda forgot about him for a while until just now lul. What's up with those mysterious figures? That's gonna be kept a secret for a while. Welp I apologize for keeping you guys waiting so long. I recently just got un motivated to write until today. Oh well hopefully that won't happen again. Also REVIEW PLS! I want to know what you guys want me to improve on and how to make it more enjoyable for you all so pls let me know what your thoughts are so far. With all that said stick around for:

 _ **Chapter 4: Preistess In-Training**_


	5. Chapter 4: A Warm Welcoming

_**Chapter 4: One Angry Bounty Hunter**_

* * *

"So he attacked us because wanted to capture you?"

The two had finally made it into town. By now it was already sunset, On the way home Klonoa had been informing Lolo about what happened after she fell unconcious.

"Yeah, He didn't say why he wanted me or who sent him. It doesn't make sense why he would be after me, It's not like I've done anything wrong." Klonoa couldn't even begin to fathom why he would be on a bounty for someone. He was a hero after all.

"I don't think it has anything to do with you being a bad person. Though I'm not sure what it would be either" Lolo said just as confused as Klonoa. He sighed. He had just saved the world of Lunatea a year ago and now people wanted him dead? Something had to have happened...

"Let's try not to dwell on it too much. We can probably ask around and see if anyone knows anything about that Namvel guy." She said reassuringly. Klonoa nodded. Someone had to know what was going on. At the moment anything would help the two.

"Klonoa!" someone yelled in the distance. He barely even had time to think when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. The angry wolf was walking towards them.

"Guntz?" Klonoa said confused.

"Where were you!? I've been bored all day with nothing to do in this sleepy town waiting for you to show up to start our training and-" Guntz took a good look at the two who were staring in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"What happened to you two?" Klonoa looked at Guntz somewhat worried. "Well, we were sort of attacked in the woods." Guntz looked at him for a second. "Attacked? By what?" Guntz once angry face had suddenly shown a bit of worry.

"W-well there was this bounty hunter named Namvel who wanted to kill me but-" Klonoa couldn't even finish his sentence before Guntz cut him off.

"Hang on a second... Namvel?" Guntz seemed way more interested in this then Klonoa thought he would be. "Yeah, why? Do you know him or something?" Klonoa asked confused. Guntz had looked down at his gun holster, it seemed like he was pondering something.

"I'll be back later, I've gotta go take care of something" Guntz said hastily as he ran off into the woods. Klonoa was not only confused but also suprised at how quickly he came and left.

"What was that all about? Just running off like that?" Lolo asked even more confused then Klonoa. "I guess he had something to do. I mean being a bounty hunter and all he might have just forgot a mission or whatever." Klonoa was.

"But what was up with his weird reaction to me mentioning Namvel?" Klonoa still hadn't quite understood what Guntz was so shocked about when he heard his name. Lolo had a bit of an idea though. "You did say Namvel is a bounty hunter. Guntz might know him from somewhere." Klonoa nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Something about his reaction still makes me uneasy though..." Klonoa had always knew Guntz was never really the kind of guy to just wait around for things to happen, It was just something with how bizarre Guntz acted didn't add up. It was so unlike him to just run off in the middle of a conversation like he did.

"Oh! I almost forgot, how's your leg feeling?" Klonoa had been so busy worrying about Guntz that he almost forgot about it. Lolo looked at her leg for a second. "I'm not sure honestly. It doesn't feel like it's in any pain though.

Lolo out of excitement ran up and hugged Klonoa. "I can't believe I'm standing again! This is amazing! The wound's closed

ven been sealed up." Klonoa was convinced now. "Maybe you just have special abilities to heal faster." Lolo nodded. "That would explain how my wound got fixed so quickly. I wonder how I never noticed."

Klonoa smiled. "You probably just never thought that it was any different then normal healing." She nodded letting go of her grip on him.

"Man, when Guntz is angry nothing gets through to that guy." Klonoa said scratching his head. Lolo giggled. "I'm sure he just wanted to train with you is all."

Klonoa sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked at the sun setting in the horizon. "It's getting pretty late, We should be heading back home." Lolo nodded. They began walking again towards the small town.

While on the way Klonoa noticed that Lolo's scars dissapear on her face and turn back into her normal pale skin color.

"Wow, talk about being a fast healer. If it weren't for your clothes I wouldn't even be able to tell you were hurt." He jokingly said.

Lolo looked at her clothes. "Yeah... my clothes are pretty torn up." She frowned a bit after making that comment. Klonoa knew that was her favorite outfit to wear. He suddendly felt bad.

"You can still sew back together though, right?" Lolo sighed at his comment. "Hopefully, though I'm not even sure that would do anything to fix it."

"Now I really wish I didn't go into those woods." Klonoa couldn't help feel guilty for being the reason her clothes got so messed up. Lolo could tell he felt bad. She looked at him smiling.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure that I can get them back with just a little bit of elbow grease." Klonoa couldn't help but chuckle.

Lolo looked at him confused. "What?" He looked at her happily.

"Nothing, I just really enjoy seeing you smile." He said cheerfully. Lolo could feel herself turning red.

"O-oh..." She looked down to keep him from noticing.

Klonoa could see the town where they lived. "We should be home soon."

Walking for a few more minutes they finally made it back to their house in the back of the city. There was a lot of greenery around as Lolo preferred to live closer to nature then right in the middle of the city.

They were surprised to walk through the door to see a sleeping Popka in their living room. He was snoring away on the couch with his entire body covered in a red blanket.

"Popka! We're back!" He woke at the sound of her voice. " _Yawn._ Ay! No need to be so loud. I ain't deaf ya dummy!" He stretched out on the couch for a bit before finally coming too. After looking closer he could see the scars and scratches on his friends outfits and bodies.

"Huh? What happened to the two of ya? Somethin' happen on your hike to the lake?" Popka asked with sudden concern.

Klonoa scratched his head trying to think of a way to explain it. "We were attacked in the woods but it's no big deal." Popka twitched. "The woods! What the heck are the two of ya doing in there in the first place!?" He wacked Klonoa on the head once with the back of his claw.

"Ow!" Klonoa yelped. Lolo gave Popka a frown.

"Popka! If you actually remembered we told you that we were going to the lake a couple of days ago. It's not our fault you didn't remember."

Popka had never been one to remember things he had no real interest in. So it was no suprise that he wouldn't actually remember Lolo told him at some point but he forgot. Popka simply ignored her an plopped back on the couch to go back to sleep. Lolo simply rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and head to bed. It's been a long day, Good night you two."

"Goodnight..." Klonoa said as Lolo walked down the hall. Klonoa pondered something for a while.

"Hey Popka, can I talk to you about something?" Klonoa had to tell someone about what he heard. It just wouldn't leave him alone.

Popka opened his eyes as he looked up at Klonoa from the couch. He could tell something was bothering him.

"Sure. What's up?" Klonoa took a deep breath before speaking. "Well, it's just that..." He started to say something but something in him just wouldn't let him talk.

Popka stared at him confused. "Hey, are you ok?" Klonoa wanted more then anything to know what Namvel's deal was and why he was after him. But he wasn't sure if dragging other people into his own problems was a good idea, especially if it involved potential danger.

"Nevermind, it's nothing. I'm just tired is all." Klonoa simply tried to play it off and got up as he began to walk towards his room. Popka couldn't help but stare at him in confusion.

"You sure it's nothing? Ya seem a little out of it. Well... more then usual." Popka said trying to concede his friend's dilemma. Klonoa stopped before going into his room. "Yeah, I just need some sleep. Good night." Klonoa said going into his room and closing the door.

"All right, night... I guess." Popka couldn't help but wonder what was troubiling his friend. But he wasn't going to try to pester him about it so he just decided to let it go for now.

Klonoa was having trouble falling asleep in his room. He had been trying to convince himself that Lolo didn't really mean anything when she said it. But he stop wondering what she was going to say.

"I still can't figure out why I would have a bounty on my head. _"_ Klonoa thought about it as he layed in his bed. "They want me for my wind ring?" It doesn't make any sense." Klonoa couldn't understand it himself.

Without wanting to think about it anymore. He closed his eyes as he tried to sleep away his thoughts. However he was going to learn very soon that the answer to his troubles was closer then it seemed.

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait guys. I've been working on chapter 4 and I couldn't be bothered to finish this one because i'm incredibly lazy .-. guys pls review, you know what they say, two heads are better then one. I really don't wanna have to start forcing people to do it but if nobody's telling me what they think I won't know what to consider or may miss a detail I didn't notice. Ah well, I'll be sure to try to get the next chapter out in a fairly timely manner. I won't make promises however but i'll try my best. Lolo has the ability to heal herself. I wonder how useful that will be later on in the story, and what's up with Guntz's sudden interest in Namvel all of a sudden? Worry not peaseants, more will be reavealed in:

 _ **Chapter 5: Early warnings**_


	6. Chapter 5: Early Warnings

_**Chapter 5: Early Warnings**_

* * *

"W-where am I?" Klonoa found himself in what seemed a to be an abandoned town. Surrounding him where destroyed buildings, debris, and smoke flying from every nearby house in sight. It filled the air with a terrible smell that made Klonoa sick to his stomach. He had no idea how he got into this strange location.

"What happened here?" Out in the distance a rather loud growl was heard behind Klonoa.

"I'm guessing that had something to do with it." He looked around scan the area.

"It must have came from somewhere in that direction." He said after spotting the creature's hiding place. The roar seemed to have been located in the nearby forest area judging from the amount of birds flocking off from the treetops. Thus, Klonoa began walking south to hopefully find the creature.

"I sure hope it's a lot more friendly then I think it is." Klonoa joked to himself. Part of him was terrified of what he would find when he saw the creature, The other side of him just really wanted to know what was going on.

More then anything however he was afraid. His mind was already set on finding the creature however so there was no way he would just walk away. Klonoa had finally made it to the forest when he suddenly felt himself stop cold.

 _"I can hear footsteps_ _I must be close."_ He looked at his hands and noticed how much they were was like fear had taken over his body

" _But why do I feel so... afraid?_ _It's not like I haven't dealt with tons of monsters before, so what's different now"_

Klonoa could feel himself getting more and more afraid by the second. He tried calming himself down by taking breaths but nothing seemed to be working. "Fine, maybe I am afraid. That doesn't mean I can just turn around now, whatever that thing is has to be evil. I just need to tough it out and find it." He said to himself encouragingly.

"Alright, I better not waste anymore time standing here. Rupuroo-doo!" With that signature call he began trudging through the forest to look for the creature. With all the branches making it hard to navigate through.

"Wuh?" He said finding himself nearly tripping over a seemingly rather large object. He looked down to see what it was to find a rather familiar face lying there.

"L-Lolo!?" Klonoa was shocked to find her right at his feet unconscious. She had cuts and scratches all over her.

"Oh no, please wake up Lolo." Klonoa tried everything but she wouldn't even nudge. It didn't seem like she would wake up anytime soon. Suddenly he found himself being flown across the forest by a incredibly strong gust of wind.

"Oomph!" He landed hard on the concrete. Klonoa had been blown all the way back to the city with the massive force of wind. Lolo was left unharmed by the wind surprisingly as she continued to lay there.

"What was that?" He asked himself. Something had to have caused it. That wind was no natural event. He heard another growl, this time it seemed even closer then before.

"Looks like you finally decided to come out of hiding." Klonoa could very faintly see the figure in the near distance closing in on him. It looked rather familiar to Klonoa although he couldn't quite see why.

"Did you do that to Lolo? Why? Who are you?" Klonoa asked many questions, but the creature said no reply. It simply continued walking.

Finally, the creature had came face to face with Klonoa.

"N-no way. that can't be..." Klonoa looked in horror. The creature smiled at his confusement.

 _Me?..._

He was almost exactly like Klonoa, with a few key differences. He had sunset orange eyes, His claws were protruding his gloves, and the bottoms of his ears were shaped like razor blades.

"B-but it can't be true. There's no way I would ever attack Lolo... right?" He found himself unable to comprehend it. He wouldn't ever really do anything to hurt Lolo. But he was standing right in front of himself and it was obvious he was the only other person around.

Klonoa lost it. He found himself standing there completely still immobile unwilling to move a muscle. The other Klonoa saw this as an opportunity to strike giving him almost no time to react as he was running at him with incredible speed. Klonoa was unable to do anything but scream.

The next thing Klonoa knew, he was sitting up in his bed panting heavily. He looked around to see that he was back in his own room at Lolo's house.

 _It was... a dream..._

He put his hand to his chest to feel his heart racing like crazy.

"Klonoa?" He heard that familiar voice call out to him. It was Lolo, she must have been checking up on him again.

"Are you alright?" Lolo said concerned. She assumed that he was having another nightmare.

"I'm fine, It was just another nightmare is all." He tried to reassure her. She wanted to question him more but knew that he probably wouldn't bother given past experiences. So she let it go for now.

"Well, alright. Breakfast is ready so don't take too long getting up." She said while walking into the kitchen.

"I think I'll just go outside to sit for a while." He said to himself. Klonoa wanted to have some time to understand what he just witnessed.

So he had gotten out of his black star embedded pajamas and into his normal Blue attire of shorts a shirt and his favorite hat. Then walked outside the door while nobody was looking and sat near the large hill to sit quietly.

 _What's wrong with me?..._

"Here you go Popka. It's your favorite, An omelet with extra cheese." Lolo happily teased. Popka found himself wagging his tail in glee.

"Oh boy! Thanks a bunch Lolo!" He happily replied. Lolo smiled. "No need to thank me. I actually enjoy cooking a lot." She said while handing him his plate.

Ever since Balue had took Lolo up on her request to teach her how to cook she had been doing it ever since. She had always enjoyed watching him do it whenever the three went to eat at his restaurant. Sometimes he even asks her to make recipes for his restaurant if need be. It had become one of her favorite things to do and even teaches Klonoa a couple of things sometimes.

"Say... Lolo is that a new outfit your wearing?" Popka said after noticing her different attire. Lolo gleefully spun around showing it off to him. It was a skirt that resembled her old one a little except with sleeves that had blue and pink stripes on them.

"Do you like it? Since my old clothes got ripped up pretty badly when I went to sew them back it wouldn't work. So I decided to try out these new ones." Lolo seemed rather excited to show it off.

"Yeah, I think it looks great. Did your boyfriend Klonoa yet?" Popka teasingly asked. Lolo could feel herself blushing a little from his comment.

"He's not my boyfriend. Besides, He looked a little... out of it this morning." She commented. Popka frowned.

"Another nightmare?" Popka asked. Lolo nodded. "I told him not to take too long getting dressed though. Maybe I should go check on him. It usually doesn't take him this long to get ready." Lolo suggested.

"Try outside first. He probably went ta go off somewhere on his own if that's the case." Popka added with a mouthful of food. Lolo nodded.

"I'll be back soon. Try not to make a mess everywhere this time." Lolo joked. Popka simply rolled his eyes and went back to eating. She hurried outside to find her friend.

 _Klonoa, please be OK..._

"Why would I do any of that to Lolo? It doesn't make any sense."

Klonoa still couldn't understand what caused him to hurt her like that. "I mean the other me, he looked so evil and heartless. Something must have happened to turn me like that. It's the only way it could happen... but what?" Klonoa could sense the evil in his other self's heart. It was like his polar opposite in a way, pure evil.

But from what? Surely something horrible must have happened for Klonoa to go rogue like that and attack the person he cares about the most in this world.

"Klonoa! Klonoa are you out here!?"

He could see Lolo calling out to him in the distance. She must have gotten worried sick waiting for him to join her and Popka for breakfast.

He suddenly felt very guilty. Making Lolo worry was something Klonoa hated doing. It always made him feel terrible for it.

He sighed. "Lolo! Hey Lolo! I'm over here!" He called out to her. She turned around at the voice to see him.

"Ah, there you are" She said relieved he was ok. She began to walk over to him slowly to not make him uncomfortable.

"It's a little chilly this morning" Lolo shivered. At least her hands were warm with the sasague. "Yeah... but the cold usually doesn't bother me much." He said deadly. Lolo could see how lifeless he looked just sitting there by himself.

"Klonoa, Are you alright? You don't seem to be yourself today." Lolo said worried. She knew that he would probably just tell her everything was fine to make her feel better, but it was worth trying at least.

Klonoa let out another sigh. "Lolo... can I ask you something?" He said looking at her. She nodded.

"Of course."

Klonoa wasn't sure how else to put it. "If I ever put your life in danger, you'd leave me and run away right?" Lolo looked at him with sudden disbelief. She couldn't believe what he was asking, run away from him?

"But why would you ever put my life in any danger, silly?" Lolo said looking at him with a smile. She expected him to be joking, But he didn't even smirk.

"Klonoa?" Lolo was starting to get worried that he was actually planning to do something. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna attack you or anything. It's just that sometimes I wonder if you being friends with me is actually a good thing." Klonoa said curling up and sulking his head in his lap.

Lolo was in total shock and disbelief, Something was clearly wrong with Klonoa today. Now she had to figure out what it was and try to get him back to his normal, happy self.

"Klonoa..." She knew what she had to do next. Sitting down right next to him ready to consult her friend.

 _Sorry, High Priestess. It looks like training will have to wait..._

* * *

 _Wow, I'm really late on this one. Sorry about that everyone. It looks like Klonoa's nightmares are starting to get even worse then before. He's the one hurting his friends? Something about it just doesn't add up. It looks like Lolo will have to try to get through to that tough shell though. For once Klonoa has to be the one opening up to her. See you next time in:_

 _ **Chapter 6: What's Most Important**_


End file.
